Karaoke Night
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Oneshot! Sweet fluff between the Jet Twins and Sari. Hope you enjoy.


Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Takes place after Sari upgraded herself and while the Elite Guard are still on earth. The Autobots are all on break for the night and let's just say that the feelings some certain jet twins are finally revealed.

Author Note: Song is 'Battery' by Seth Happu. Oh and i don't own this tv series or song. I've just always wanted to write a story about the twins and Sari so Please Enjoy.

'JetFire'

(JetStorm)

-Both Twins-

Sari's PoV

It's been a month now. The Elite Guard, as Optimus called them, came to stay at the base 2 weeks ago when their leader Ultra Magnus had asked them to stay back and help defend Earth from Megatron. Jazz was fun to be around, it was funny how he always seemed to make Prowl blush at the smallest things and cool how he got Prowl to loosen up and drop his serious persona around us more often. Haha you just knew that there was chemistry between those 2, me, BulkHead, Ratchet even the Jet twins had a poll going on how long it would be till Prowl caved. Then there's that stupid leader who's ego is bigger than his chin, Sentinel Prime. Ja told me that the cadets back on Cybertron would call him Chinilla behind his back. Then finally there's those twins.

Jazz warned me of their silly antics and how they've never really been around a femme like me. Though during the time that they've been on the base I haven't had a single moment of peace and quiet. Not that I mind the attention and little displays of affection though, it was actually quite nice to have couple of mechs around who avidly listened to my stories. Especially since my upgrade. I don't know but everything about BumbleBee screamed little bother and we barely hung out like we used to, much to the poor guys dissappoinment.

Anyway Optimus decided that after everything that has happened we should all spend the night together as a team and one of the activities for the evening was karaoke. Chinzilla had no problem getting up on the temporary platform and singing 'I'm to Sexy For my Shirt'. Surprisingly, he sang it really well. Up next was JetStorm and JetFire who had been quiet all afternoon which freaked me out because that usually meant they were up to something. And by the smiles on their face plates they had something up their metaphorical sleeves. When the music started playing I was shocked when they both looked right at me. I blushed as the rest of the Autobots looked at me. BumbleBee was fuming and BulkHead just had to smirk at me with that knowing look on his face plate.

Author PoV

'You Like to Run Run'

'Run Down Full Tonight'

JetStorm pushed his brother out of the way and took over.

(You Shock With a Heart Jolt)

(Bringing My Heart To A Holt)

JetFire stood in front of his brother again with an annoyed look.

'A Powerful Swell'

'I See You Hidden It So Well'

'Like A Sudden Su-u-u-urge'

JetStorm wrapped an arm servo around his brothers shoulder while JetFire wrapped his arm around his blue armored brother's back as they sang together.

-I Know You Want More Like A Shock To The Core-

'Rely On Me'

-Rely On Me-

-I'll Be Your Battery-

-Rely On Me-

'Electrical Flow, Flow'

-On And Off You Come And Go, Go-

'You Stagger And Start'

'No Longer The Wild One'

'You Think Like A Dile'

'Why Don't You Turn On Your Smile'

-Like a Sudden Su-u-u-urge-

'I Know You Want More Like A'

-Shock To The Core-

-Rely On Me-

-Rely On Me-

-I'll Be Your Battery-

-Rely On Me-

-Rely On Me-

-Rely On Me-

-I'll Be Your Battery-

-Rely On Me-

JetFire Held an open servo to Sari.

'And When Your Lonely'

'I'm Gonna Carry You So Far'

'And When Your Lonely'

'I'm Gonna Get To Where Your Are-Are'

JetStorm now mimicked his brother's actions as he sang.

(And When Your Lonely)

(I'm Gonna Carry You So Far)

(And When Your Lonely)

(I'm Gonna Get To Where You Are-Are)

Both twins now held a servo over their spark chambers.

(You Turn The Light On Me)

(I'll Be Your Battery)

(Down To The Last Bar-r-r)

'I'll Carry You So Far'

'I'll Carry You So Far'

(Rely On Me)

(Rely On Me)

'Yeah'

-Rely On Me-

-I'll Be Your Battery-

-Rely On Me-

-Rely On Me-

-Rely On Me-

-I'll Be Your Battery-

-Rely On Me-

'Oh-O-Oh'

As the song came to an end the twins jumped off the stage and with JetFire off to her right and JetStorm on the left of Sari, JetFire kissed the corner of Sari's lips while JetStorm kissed the back of her hand as he got down on one knee.

"Hey get away from her you pieces of slag!" BumbleBee shouted. The Jet twins took off laughing as BumbleBee chased after them, leaving behind a stunned and blushing Sari who soon snapped out of it as she heard BulkHead laughing at her. She laughed as well while still blushing as she turned to watch the three mechs run (well more like fly in the twins case) around the base. At least now she knew their intentions towards her were true affection and not meaningless flirtations.


End file.
